


磔罪之人

by KitschStatue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Castration, Drugs, Guro, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 我的孩子，我的继承者。他无意识地用带着黑色皮手套的手抚摸着孩子还稚弱的肩，寄希望于那个回忆中的遗传因子，认为莱茵河上的烟将成为新的雾，而他的孩子将在其中厮杀，悍不畏死。





	磔罪之人

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自黑魂中的一把武器，造型为巨大骸骨被穿刺在枪上，说明是：“群王之中曾诞生狂王，费莲诺尔的骑士将其杀害……从此与绝不陨落的王密不可分。”

凯洛伦的原名叫本索罗。在那个还停留在士师时代的异族部落里，这个名字寓意着他是原力之子，是无处不在的原力所选定的先知、统帅和救世者，而非自人间来。这种形式化的改名没什么必要，该乖乖躺进坟墓里的人都这样，就像阿蒙霍特普四世改名埃赫那吞，更何况凯洛伦直至被俘也没有成为扫罗*。

凯洛伦来这里的第一年躁狂不驯。镣铐一加再加，鞭子抽断了一根又一根，甚至再大剂量的化学药品也无法给这头阉牛戴上牛鼻环。他是头阉牛无疑，那根生来就该去操母牛的野蛮人生殖器被割下后扔进了海里，替这被锁在船舱里的被寄生者去见了从未见过的大海。

这对我没用。他无不骄傲，双手被紧缚着吊起，挺着光秃秃的下体，同样缺了点东西的脚腕截面圆滚滚地触着地，就像根刚被灌好的嫩香肠。

我可以把神圣之肉，特奥纳纳卡特尔磨成粉，放在祖父的颅骨里当成花粉吸。祖父会在梦中向我预示胜利。我曾带领着一支武士团，去完成他开创的前途。我们的名字合在一起，曾让阳光下所有能长出麦子的地方畏惧。

行刑者摸不到头脑，直到旁边的人提醒：是致幻蘑菇。

好一个先知。于是用当代化学来战胜野蛮人的计划搁浅，医师嘟囔道：不知道耶稣磕不磕药。

 

这是个该被放进展览会的蛮族生命，拥有过大的骨架，多根骨头都曾在一生的战斗中被折断又愈合，就连脸都是歪曲的，看起来像是整个人曾被劈成过两半，又被荆棘针捻住皮肉勉强拼在一起，纯靠惊人的运气挨过了感染。他手持燧发枪的敌人则没有这种运气。下午他带领族人把剑捅进死牛的尸体，晚上他的敌人们拆开绷带就会发现自己染上了坏疽，迟迟不愿愈合的伤口最后会和牛尸一样发绿。

他让赫克斯失败了十次，在那些浓雾缭绕的日子里，给了赫克斯手下的士兵无数个必须小心保护自己脖子的早上，让年轻的将军在这下掘三尺也挖不出一块金子的不毛之地浪费了整整三个月。现在他已经为那三个月付出了第十年的代价，年轻时因狩猎和疯跑造就的力量开始衰退，那曾被人畏惧的膂力也被一点点剥离。

始终没人知道是谁向他的肚子里吹气，磕药的耶稣又是怎样潜入这位圣母的身体。这比处女怀孕还荒唐，他甚至没有子宫。

赫克斯曾在他还活着时把手伸进他的肚子。他未着手套的指尖从侧腹小小的刀口探入，直至没至肘部，伤口处的皮肤充满弹性地绷紧到几近裂开，痉挛着箍紧他的胳膊肘。那时他的手指能摸到凯洛伦滑溜溜的肠子，那些冬眠活蛇一样的皮管子缠在他五指间蠕动，后退时就绞紧赫克斯的手腕如绞索。

赫克斯看着凯洛伦那双十年未变，至今依旧像狼的眼睛：放松，这不是一场战争。他说，这是屠杀。

凯洛伦从喉咙里挤出一声扭曲的呻吟，绷紧脊背，突然以吞咽着赫克斯手臂的姿势用力，大腿猛地向下压，那是惊人的速度和力道，让他得以扬起身体，张嘴咬下了赫克斯的左耳朵。

于是赫克斯确信他的肚子里只有鼓鼓囊囊的肠子无疑，那个孩子确是上帝的旨意。

 

他注定是活在回忆里的东西。当赫克斯小小的继承人问墙上那幅巨人骨架来自哪里，赫克斯也是这么回答的：来自一个业已过去的回忆。

没错，他克服了凯洛伦，如战舰的帆一如既往径直向上劈开了天空，斩开层叠的海浪。这么说的时候，他看着自己的继承者，小小的孩子只有他腰那么高，黑发用了发胶还是会不服帖地卷翘，思考的时候会无意识咬着厚嘴唇。他突然想到自己的半只耳朵到了阴雨天依旧会痛。

我的孩子，我的继承者。他无意识地用带着黑色皮手套的手抚摸着孩子还稚弱的肩，寄希望于那个回忆中的遗传因子，认为莱茵河上的烟将成为新的雾，而他的孩子将在其中厮杀，悍不畏死。

当凯洛伦的骨头彻底风干，赫克斯会收到他的报复或赠礼：蛮荒的未知力量会自行决断到底是黑色还是姜红占了上风，当将军的舰船开进又驶出莱茵河雾港般的蒸汽白烟，牧羊犬伏下身体，朝久归的主人夹着尾巴低狺，他会失手把鞭子抽断在他孩子的脸上，从此他会半生事业无依，家宅难宁，明白他出港的船都会被风暴掀翻，他所有的猫都会再不归来。而他的孩子，他寄予厚望的继承人会在某个庸常的礼拜日长成一个彻彻底底的凯洛伦。

end

*圣经中把犹太人占领迦南到扫罗称王之间的两个世纪称为士师时代，士师是部落联盟三位一体的先知、统帅和救世主


End file.
